Deep within my skin
by paulinhamrs
Summary: "Uma alma gêmea é alguém cujas fechaduras coincidem com nossas chaves e cujas chaves coincidem com nossas fechaduras. Quando nos sentimos seguros a ponto de abrir as fechaduras, surge o nosso eu mais verdadeiro e podemos ser completa e honradamente quem somos. Cada um descobre a melhor parte do outro." Richard Bach


Harry sentiu o vento frio em seu rosto assim que colocou os pés para fora de casa enquanto assistia os pequenos flocos de neve dançando lentamente em seu trajeto até o chão, arrumou melhor o cachecol com listras em vermelho e dourado em torno de seu pescoço, e começou a descer os degraus da frente de sua casa, a fim de iniciar sua caminhada diária até a escola. Normalmente não via problema em ir para Hogwarts – sua escola -, mas em dias frios como aquele, Harry preferiria chamar Rony e Hermione para jogarem algum jogo, ou apenas ficarem de bobeira. Ouviu um espirro assim que colocou os pés na calçada e se virou em direção ao barulho, fez uma careta assim que botou os olhos em seu vizinho Draco Malfoy, com quem não se dava bem desde a infância, que lhe devolveu o gesto fazendo Harry imediatamente virar a cara e começar a seguir o seu caminho, ouvindo passos quase silenciosos logo atrás de si.

Só queria voltar pra debaixo do seu cobertor e acordar ao meio-dia, mas a vida às vezes não era muito justa. Isso se confirmou ainda mais quando viu um casal de mãos dadas do outro lado da rua, trocando carinhos e beijos, soltou um longo suspiro, pensando bem, a vida costumava ser boa com ele, tinha uma família maravilhosa, amigos que considerava mais que irmãos, suas notas eram razoáveis e tirando o dono dos espirros constantes atrás de si, não tinha muito com o que se preocupar. Isso até seu aniversário, quando percebeu que a vida estava sendo sim, um pouco injusta com ele.

Assim que completou seus 16 anos, não via a hora do tão esperado sinal – tatuagem, mancha, pinta, qualquer coisa que marcasse sua pele – aparecer. Mas nada. Ficou o dia inteiro se olhando no espelho praticamente pelado, esperando aparecer alguma coisa, porém nada de diferente se manifestou em seu corpo magrelo, e mesmo que já houvesse se passado um ano, as coisas ainda não tinham mudado. No começo ele e seus pais ficaram extremamente preocupados, foram em um especialista procurar explicações do porquê de a bendita marca de alma gêmea não ter aparecido, e o mesmo explicou para eles que em alguns casos raros as marcas demoravam um pouco mais para aparecer, ou podiam ser de alguma forma, diferentes das mais comuns. O médico até mesmo disse isso de uma forma animada, dizendo que em casos como este, o elo entre o casal é ainda mais forte que o normal. Mas caramba, ele só queria acabar logo com esse sentimento de agonia por ser a única pessoa que conhecia que não "tinha" sua alma gêmea ainda, e parar de ficar pelado em frente ao espelho todo dia procurando qualquer sinal de mudança.

Pensar nesse assunto virara rotina em sua vida, e já estava cansado de como sua mente sempre voltava a esse tópico todos os dias. Soltou mais um suspiro, ignorando outro espirro da pessoa atrás de si, e finalmente entrou pelos portões da escola. Logo que entrou pela porta da sala de aula avistou seus amigos no lugar de sempre e foi na direção deles.

— Bom dia, casal! - falou divertido, notando as orelhas de Rony ficarem vermelhas com suas palavras. Isso nunca perdia a graça.

— Bom dia, Harry. – responderam em conjunto, porém Hermione como sempre soava mais animada para um dia de aula do que os dois garotos juntos.

Começou uma conversa com Rony sobre um novo jogo que tinham jogado no dia anterior, enquanto Hermione voltava a ler o grosso livro em suas mãos, onde estava escrito em letras garrafais "Química Avançada". Pararam de falar assim que o professor entrou na sala, com uma expressão mais fechada que a habitual. Típico de Severo Snape, o professor de química. Harry só abriu o caderno e nem fez contato visual com o mesmo, pois não estava muito disposto a arrumar confusão hoje. Isso sim era um grande feito. Agora prestar atenção na aula, já não podia garantir, estava mais aéreo do que nunca, e realmente só pegava algumas partes do que o professor dizia sobre a nomenclatura dos óxidos, ou algo assim. Não era bom em química e devia prestar atenção, mas tinha Hermione para ajudar, então podia se dar ao luxo de divagar um pouco.

Simas, que sentava logo atrás de si, o cutucou no ombro e o fez acordar de um sono de olhos abertos dizendo algo como "caneta pra emprestar". Sem pensar muito deu pra ele a que estava segurando e olhou para o quadro à frente percebendo que o mesmo estava quase cheio. Olhou para o lado e percebeu um olhar de reprovação de Hermione em sua direção, o que o fez estalar a língua e procurar uma caneta pra começar a copiar a matéria. Assim que pegou a única de cor azul que lhe sobrara, viu que a mesma estava falhando. Rabiscou o caderno e algumas vezes ela pegava, outras não. Lembrou-se então do truque de rabiscar a pele, e fez riscos nas costas da mão esquerda até que finalmente a caneta pegou. Rapidamente começou a copiar, antes que Snape percebesse que estava atrasado e apagasse o quadro de propósito. Estava tão concentrado em terminar logo, que não viu depois de alguns minutos que sua mão começava a ficar repleta de pontos de interrogação.

Relaxou em seu lugar assim que se sentiu mais aliviado por estar terminando, e finalmente notou algo estranho em sua mão. Primeiro ficou confuso, não se lembrando de ter feito aquilo, então arregalou os olhos assim que via mais e mais pontos de interrogação surgindo em sua pele. Simplesmente surgindo. Não estava entendendo nada. Ficou em estado de choque por alguns minutos, até que pegou uma caneta de cor vermelha para diferenciar, e começou a também rabiscar pontos de interrogação em sua mão, nos poucos lugares em branco que ainda tinham sobrado. Tentou apagar alguns com saliva, enquanto esperava alguma resposta, e ainda bem, estava dando certo. Então apareceu em um lugar que tinha acabado de apagar um **"Oi?"**.

Simplesmente ficou ainda mais assustado. Paralisou e só conseguiu pensar no que diabos estava acontecendo ali. Só acordou de seu estupor quando viu uma frase em uma letra bonita e bem escrita surgir em sua mão.

" **Você por acaso sabe escrever?"**

"Sim, obviamente eu sei escrever."

Harry sentiu-se um pouco irritado com aquela maneira de falar, e extremamente envergonhado pela sua letra que comparada à outra era, pra dizer no mínimo, horrível.

" **Vai saber, alguém que estava rabiscando a mão, não deve ser muito inteligente."**

"Eu só estava tentando fazer minha caneta pegar, ok?"

" **Que seja. Aliás, já fez caligrafia? Recomendaria que você comprasse um daqueles cadernos, porque estou tendo bastante dificuldade em entender o que você escreve."**

Harry corou de vergonha com aquele comentário e não sabia o que escrever de volta, então simplesmente não respondeu. Olhou pra frente e viu Snape lhe encarando com uma cara nada feliz e voltou a copiar a matéria que para sua surpresa, já estava quase sendo apagada do quadro novamente. Enquanto tentava alcançar o professor, ia apagando o que dava em sua mão e não demorou muito pra surgir mais uma frase sarcástica.

" **Aposto que alguém ficou com raivinha e resolveu me ignorar, acertei?"**

"Não se dê tanta importância, simplesmente meu professor de química estava me fulminando e tive que alcançar a matéria."

" **Se você diz. Gostaria de estar na aula de química agora, é minha preferida."**

"Você se daria bem com uma amiga minha, ela tem um livro sobre química avançada que carrega pra todo lugar."

" **Ah, eu também tenho. E você?"**

"E eu o quê?"

" **Gosta de química?"**

"Com certeza não, meu professor me odeia, o que faz com que eu não seja um bom aluno nessa aula."

" **Aluno? No masculino?"**

"Sim. E você?"

" **Também. Você tem algum problema com isso?"**

"Não. Você acha que.. sabe?"

" **Fala direito, eu não tenho bola de cristal."**

"Isso é um sinal?"

" **Não sei. Você acha?"**

"Também não sei."

Assim que terminou de escrever, escutou o barulho do sinal indicando que a aula tinha terminado. Olhou surpreso para o celular onde já marcava o horário do intervalo e arrumou apressadamente suas coisas para acompanhar seus amigos. Continuou a conversar com seu mais novo "amigo" pelo resto do dia sobre coisas aleatórias, na verdade mais implicância do que conversa. Quando deu a hora de ir pra casa, chamou Hermione em um canto e pediu pra ela ir pra casa com ele. Ela logo entendeu que ele queria conversar em particular e deu um jeito de despistar Rony.

Ele chegou em casa e a primeira coisa que fez foi ligar o aquecedor e verificar se seus pais já tinham chegado, mas pelo visto ainda estavam no trabalho.

— Quer comer alguma coisa, Mione? – perguntou para amiga que já estava sentada no sofá.

— Não, Harry, obrigada. — Harry assentiu com a cabeça e logo também se sentou no sofá ficando um pouco nervoso quando ela lançou um olhar pra sua mão cheia de rabiscos. — Então, pode começar.

— Não acredito que você já até sabe sobre o que eu quero falar.

— Achou mesmo que eu não repararia em você escrevendo e apagando sua mão o dia todo? O que aconteceu? – indagou curiosa.

— Eu não sei, olha.

Harry então pegou uma caneta e rabiscou um "O que você está fazendo?" em sua mão, logo mostrando a resposta pra Hermione.

" **Encolhido embaixo das cobertas e planejando tirar um cochilo."**

Não fez questão de responder, pois sabia que aquele foi o outro falando para deixá-lo em paz enquanto dorme. Olhou para a amiga e encontrou uma expressão curiosa e surpresa em seu rosto.

— Que interessante, Harry, sério. Só pode ser sua alma gêmea.

— Vo-você acha? Mesmo? — perguntou um pouco nervoso, só de pensar naquilo seu estômago lhe trazia sensações engraçadas.

— Não vejo outra explicação, mas posso pesquisar se quiser.

— Eu gostaria muito que fizesse isso, Mione. — falou ficando um pouco aliviado enquanto sua amiga já estava com aquela expressão de quem vai imediatamente para a biblioteca e para a internet fazer pesquisas aprofundadas.

Hermione fez mais algumas perguntas pra Harry sobre como aconteceu e o que ele e sua suposta alma gêmea conversaram, e logo foi embora ansiosa pra fazer sua pesquisa.

Sozinho, Harry se deitou no sofá e ligou a TV, enquanto se cobria com um cobertor e pensava se seria realmente possível isso estar acontecendo. Esperou tanto por isso e agora vinha essa estranha e inusitada forma de se comunicar com uma pessoa que pode ser sua alma gêmea. Nunca tinha ouvido falar desse tipo de sinal. Logo se lembrou da história do sinal de sua mãe e de seu pai, ambos tinham uma linda tatuagem de corça e cervo, respectivamente, na região das omoplatas.

Não conseguiu evitar dar uma risada quando se lembrou das tatuagens de Rony e Hermione e principalmente na reação do primeiro ao descobrir sua alma gêmea. No dia do aniversário de Rony, Harry foi até a casa do amigo para lhe dar os parabéns e também por estar extremamente curioso sobre qual seria a marca dele. Chegando lá encontrou um Rony cabisbaixo e envergonhado em falar daquele assunto, mas com muita insistência ele mostrou a frase em uma caligrafia bonita desenhada em sua costela. Procuraram na internet e descobriram que se tratava de um trecho de um romance chamado "Orgulho e Preconceito". Já ouvira falar do livro, mas nenhum dos dois nunca o tinha lido. Logo Hermione chegou fazendo a mesma pergunta de Harry, porém Rony foi categórico ao se negar a contar à amiga sobre sua tatuagem e proibindo Harry de falar sobre o assunto também, o que gerou uma briga entre os dois que o moreno ficou assistindo enquanto comia pipoca que a senhora Weasley havia preparado.

Tudo só ficou mais engraçado quando alguns meses depois, Victor Krum, um jogador de futebol muito bonito e popular, chamou Hermione para sair e a mesma recusou dizendo não estar interessada. Lembrava-se exatamente de como Rony ficou perplexo e perguntou algo como "Não está interessada? Todas as garotas e até mesmo garotos são interessados nele." E ela respondeu dizendo "Como diria Lizzie Bennet: Mas confesso que a mim nada disso me encanta. Prefiro infinitamente um livro.", o que fez Harry ficar de queixo caído e Rony se engasgar com o refrigerante que estava tomando. A partir daí não teve como negar o inegável, eles sabiam quem era a alma gêmea de Rony, até porque aquela citação era a que estava já há alguns meses tatuada na costela do mesmo. Hermione logo percebeu que algo abalou os garotos e perguntou sobre. Harry, conhecendo bem o amigo, se viu obrigado a ameaçar o ruivo dizendo que se ele não contasse, o próprio Harry contaria. Rony mesmo com muita relutância cedeu e contou para Hermione, mesmo estando extremamente envergonhado. A garota ficou na mesma situação e Harry resolveu deixar os dois sozinhos um pouco a fim de conversar sobre o assunto. Tudo se confirmou meses depois quando, no aniversário de Mione, ela ganhou uma tatuagem também na costela que dizia "Chudley Cannons: 7 x Holyhead Harpies: 1", este que era o placar mais comentado por Rony, já que ele não se cansava de apreciar a maior goleada da história que seu time de futebol tinha dado no outro time.

Harry não pode negar que eles realmente nasceram para ficar juntos, desde o início ele tinha esse pressentimento de que seus amigos seriam almas gêmeas mesmo brigando de hora em hora. Suspirou com seus pensamentos, percebendo que se o garoto das conversas fosse mesmo sua alma gêmea eles também viveriam se desentendendo.

Com a chegada de seus pais se esqueceu um pouco desse assunto, ajudando sua mãe a fazer o jantar e conversando banalidades com seu pai. Depois de desejar boa noite a eles, subiu para seu quarto a fim de tomar um bom banho e ir direto pra cama. E foi o que fez, só parando no intervalo depois do banho pra abrir as cortinas, pois odiava quando o quarto ficava todo escuro. E como sempre acontecia todas as noites, olhou para a janela em frente a sua e viu seu vizinho também abrindo as cortinas. Simplesmente rolou os olhos quando Malfoy lhe mostrou a língua, e foi direto pra cama.

Assim que deitou com a cabeça no travesseiro, não pode deixar de pensar em como era engraçado que ele e Draco tinham essa mesma mania e sempre no mesmo horário. Mas não era como se tivessem mais coisas em comum. Ok, talvez tivesse o fato de que os dois adoravam futebol e estavam sempre competindo entre si sobre quem fazia mais gols. E também o fato de serem vizinhos desde que se entendem por gente, e suas mães serem amigas desde sempre, ao ponto de serem madrinhas uma do filho da outra. E sinceramente, Harry adorava sua madrinha Narcissa, como se fosse uma segunda mãe e não ia muito com a cara de Lúcio, mas o suportava. Agora Draco Malfoy, o tirava do sério. Harry tinha que admitir que ele melhorou muito e nos últimos tempos nem se implicavam tanto, mas não dá para evitar as lembranças de brigas, tanto bate-boca quanto socos que já tinham trocado. Era um fato que não se gostavam, desde o início, quando estavam aprendendo a andar e a primeira coisa que fizeram quando deram os primeiros passos, fora se engalfinhar como dois bebês brigões. Como sabia disso? Sua mãe tinha gravado e sempre assistia quando queria dar boas risadas.

Claro que suas mães ficaram extremamente decepcionadas com o fato de seu filho único e afilhado não se darem bem. Sempre via nos olhos delas como desejavam que ele e Draco fossem amigos assim como Lily e Cissy eram. No início faziam de tudo para que fossem amigos, sempre levando um na casa do outro e tentando aproximá-los, mas isso só resultava em mais brigas e discussões por parte dos garotos. Um dia simplesmente desistiram e se conformaram que seus filhos não nasceram para ter uma amizade. Realmente, de Draco Malfoy só queria distância.

Antes de cair no sono, iluminou sua mão com a luz que vinha do celular e viu um **"Boa noite"** escrito ali, tratou logo de responder e fechou os olhos, dormindo imediatamente. Naquela noite teve sonhos confusos que envolviam Draco Malfoy e almas gêmeas, onde ambos se misturavam deixando Harry com o sono agitado a noite toda.

A primeira coisa que Harry fez na manhã seguinte, após desligar o despertador, foi olhar para sua mão a fim de verificar se tudo que aconteceu no dia anterior não fora um sonho. Logo viu um **"Bom dia"** aparecer ali, e não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto respondia igualmente.

O dia passou lentamente com a mesma rotina de sempre, porém com o diferencial da conversa que mantinha com seu novo amigo. No almoço, enquanto se sentava com Rony e Hermione em uma mesa vazia no refeitório, não pode deixar de contar ao amigo o que estava acontecendo.

— Puxa, Harry, isso é muito legal! Um pouco esquisito, mas legal. — animou-se Rony assim que Harry contou sobre seu provável sinal.

— Eu pesquisei bastante, Harry. E eu devo dizer que não achei muito sobre esse tipo de sinal. — Harry sentiu-se desanimar um pouco com as palavras da amiga, mas pôde ver algo brilhando nos olhos da mesma, o que o fez ter um pouco de esperança.

— E? Vamos, Mione, sei que tem algo a mais pra falar. — disse ansioso.

— Fique calmo, Harry. O que eu encontrei foi algo parecido com o seu caso. Li sobre um casal que possuía uma tatuagem que se movimentava na pele, se complementando conforme se mexia. Foi um caso único, assim como o seu. — ela fez uma pequena pausa olhando profundamente para o amigo, e continuou — Você sabe que existem casos em que almas gêmeas não ficam juntas, por motivos pessoais e etc. Mas em casos de sinais únicos, como o seu, é diferente. Você possui um elo inquebrável com essa pessoa, um sentimento extremamente forte, que nem se ambos quisessem poderiam ficar separados.

Harry ficou um pouco confuso com as palavras de Mione, mas logo se lembrou do que o médico disse a ele e a seus pais há um ano quando o consultaram, e foi mais ou menos o que a garota disse. Isso fez um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo, o que essa pessoa teria de tão especial assim?

— Acho que será amor à primeira vista, hein Harry? — zombou Rony.

Harry somente mostrou a língua, e se empenhou a comer seu almoço, enquanto se afundava ainda mais em pensamentos.

Os dias se passaram sem que nada de extraordinário ocorresse, e Harry continuava a se comunicar com sua alma gêmea frequentemente. Era estranho, ele às vezes o tirava do sério com sua arrogância e impaciência, mas tinham momentos em que sentia sensações diferentes, como aconteceu naquele mesmo dia. Harry estava entediado enquanto estava em uma aula vaga, e começou a desenhar em sua mão esperando chamar a atenção de sua alma gêmea. Não demorou muito em receber uma resposta.

" **Por Deus! Eu espero que você seja bonito, porque talento artístico você não tem mesmo."**

"Eu só estava entediado, você está quieto o dia inteiro."

" **Oh, alguém estava com saudades? Que fofo!"**

"Continue quieto, por favor."

" **Tarde demais. E então, você pelo menos é bonito?"**

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Como eu vou saber?"

" **Não sei. Já te falaram que você é bonito, ou algo assim?"**

"Sim, já."

" **Quantas vezes?"**

"Para. Eu me considero aceitável. Satisfeito?"

" **Não muito. Mas para sua informação, eu sou lindo!"**

"Não esperava que você dissesse outra coisa."

" **Pra sua sorte, mesmo se você for feio, eu ainda vou gostar de você."**

Harry sentiu o coração falhar um pouco ao ler aquelas palavras. Eles não costumavam falar essas coisas, as conversas que tinha com o garoto se tratavam em sua maioria de implicâncias e provocações bobas, e se surpreendeu com o fato de que alguém que está sendo sempre um mimadinho intransigente tenha dito uma frase como aquela. Só notou que ficou tempo demais encarando sua mão, quando surgiu outra frase.

" **Eu quero dizer, porque você é minha alma gêmea, sabe?"**

E logo veio outra.

" **Eu sou meio que obrigado a gostar de você."**

E outra.

" **Não fique se achando."**

Harry riu achando graça do nervosismo do outro, mas simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Então desenhou uma coisa da qual se arrependeu quase que imediatamente: um coração. Ficou com tanta vergonha que apressadamente colocou as mãos nos bolsos da blusa e se levantou com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro, e acabou esbarrando em Malfoy, que incrivelmente estava tão vermelho quanto ele.

Já estava quase no fim do ano letivo e Harry gastava todo seu tempo vago estudando para poder passar no vestibular. Ele não sabia se tinha sorte ou azar por ter Hermione como amiga, pois ela os fazia estudar feito loucos. Já tinha contado aos seus pais sobre seu sinal e sua mãe ficou tão animada, que parecia que a alma gêmea era da própria. Lily não parava de perguntar coisas que nem Harry sabia, pois ele e seu amigo – ora, eles não eram namorados ainda – não entravam em assuntos muito particulares, na verdade, nem os nomes um do outro sabiam. Sua mãe vivia dizendo que eles eram lerdos demais e que deviam se conhecer logo. Mas não é como se Harry não quisesse perguntar coisas pessoais a ele, só tinha muita vergonha de abordar o assunto e como o outro também não falava nada, a coisa não andava.

Um dia quando chegou da escola sua mãe estava mais eufórica do que o normal e saiu arrastando Harry para a casa vizinha com a desculpa de que fazia muito tempo que seu filho visitava sua madrinha. Harry realmente não queria ir, mas não podia negar que sentia um pouco de falta de Narcissa. Chegando lá foi recebido com um abraço que sempre o fazia se sentir querido e com broncas por não fazer visitar constantes a Cissy. Conversaram sobre a escola, o vestibular e outras aleatoriedades e Lily fez questão de mostrar o sinal do filho pra outra que o olhava com brilho nos olhos, o que o deixava um pouco apreensivo. Elas até mesmo fizeram Harry mandar uma mensagem para ver como realmente acontecia, e enquanto esperava a resposta ouviu uma voz que não lhe agradava muito.

— Mãe, você viu onde eu deixei o meu estojo? Eu não acho em lugar al.. — e sua fala morreu assim que colocou os olhos em Harry fazendo uma careta, porém logo mudou para um sorriso quando foi abraçado por Lily.

— Draco, seu menino levado, quase não me visita.

— Desculpe madrinha, você sabe que eu estou bastante ocupado estudando.

— Você e Harry tem a mesma desculpa, espero que os dois consigam passar em ótimas universidades para compensar isso. — Narcissa disse, olhando ameaçadoramente do filho para o afilhado.

Os dois somente assentiram com a cabeça para a mulher loira. Ela conseguia ser bem persuasiva quando queria. Lily logo disse que estavam de saída, pois ainda teria que preparar o jantar. Harry devolveu a caneta que estava em sua mão para Narcissa, que deu um abraço de despedida nele e disse para ele voltar mais vezes. Quando estavam saindo pela porta ainda ouviu a voz de sua madrinha dizendo algo como "Não fique tão desesperado por uma caneta, Draco". Não pôde evitar pensar que ele e Draco tinham ainda mais coisas em comum.

No outro dia percebeu que tinha algo estranho com sua alma gêmea. Ele estava simplesmente quieto demais, então resolveu ser direto.

"O que foi?"

" **Como assim?"**

"Você tá estranho hoje. Nem está sendo o chato que sempre é."

" **Não foi nada."**

"Viu? Nem soltou seu veneno."

" **Só estou pensando."**

"Em que?"

" **Pra qual curso vou prestar o vestibular."**

"Está em dúvida entre quais?"

" **Entre química e medicina."**

"Com certeza química."

" **Como tem tanta certeza?"**

"Porque você só fala dessa aula. Eu aprendo mais com você do que com meu professor."

" **Mas meu pai quer que eu faça medicina."**

"E você quer o quê?"

" **Você já não sabe?"**

"Então está decidido, não faça o que seu pai quer e sim o que você quer."

" **Ele vai pegar no meu pé, falando que essa profissão não dá dinheiro."**

"E daí? Deixa ele falar, uma hora ele desiste."

" **É, pode ser."**

"E se precisar conte comigo, mesmo não sendo grande coisa."

" **Pra mim é muito importante. Obrigado."**

Harry ficou com um pouco de vergonha lendo aquelas palavras, mas resolveu não dar uma de paspalho novamente e ignorar o garoto, então com muito esforço respondeu.

"De nada."

" **E você?"**

"E eu o quê?"

" **Como você é lerdo. O que você quer fazer?"**

"Você que não sabe explicar. Estou pensando em Direito."

" **Sério?"**

"Sim, por quê?"

" **Você não tem cara de advogado."**

"Você nunca nem viu minha cara, como sabe?"

" **Sabendo."**

"Por que acha isso?"

" **Advogados tem que ser inteligentes, e você não é muito."**

"Tá me chamando de burro?"

" **Não. Só desprovido da inteligência necessária."**

"Eu não sei por que eu falo com você. Tchau."

" **Hahahaha. É tão fácil te irritar."**

Harry simplesmente o ignorou, se arrependendo de tê-lo feito voltar ao normal. Só pensava qual a razão de estar amarrado àquela pessoa que às vezes era insuportável e chegou à conclusão que só poderia ser um carma.

Finalmente era sábado e tudo que Harry queria era dormir ou ficar de bobeira o dia inteiro, porém ele e Rony foram praticamente arrastados à casa de Hermione para poderem estudar. Já passava das seis e tudo que queria era jogar os livros pela janela, aproveitou que Mione estava distraída tentando explicar alguma fórmula matemática para Rony e saiu de fininho da mesa onde estavam para ir se deitar no sofá e tentar tirar um cochilo. Olhou as costas de sua mão e viu que ali tinha desenhada uma carinha triste, fazendo Harry estranhar um pouco e pensando se aquilo tinha algo a ver com ele ter meio que ignorado sua alma gêmea depois de o garoto ter zombado dele. Dessa vez resolveu responder, só por curiosidade, claro.

"Fala."

" **Finalmente, tava me dando um gelo é?"**

"Ninguém manda você ser tão chato às vezes."

" **Você que é irritadinho."**

"Hm."

" **Ok, se não quer conversar não vou forçar."**

"Você que me chamou."

" **Não quero mais falar."**

"Então não fala."

" **Você é um idiota."**

Harry se irritou ainda mais, então simplesmente se levantou pra pegar suas coisas e ir embora sem dar maiores explicações a seus amigos que estavam lhe perguntando por que estava daquele jeito. Hermione morava perto e em poucos quarteirões já estava quase em casa. Notou uma cabeleira loira sentada nas escadas da casa vizinha à sua e estranhou, pois era difícil encontrar Draco ali. Arrumou seus óculos no nariz ao chegar perto e notou que ele estava com um semblante triste, ou talvez preocupado, enquanto mordia o lábio. Assim que percebeu que tinha companhia, Draco arrumou a postura e encarou o moreno com uma cara de tédio, fazendo Harry revirar os olhos e virar a cara, caminhando mais rápido e logo entrando em casa.

Ver Draco com aquela expressão deixou Harry com uma sensação estranha, então assim que entrou em seu quarto a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar uma caneta. Não sabia por que, mas tinha que falar com sua alma gêmea.

"Você tá bem?"

" **Não te interessa."**

"Você não tá, não é?"

" **Como você sabe?"**

"Eu só sei. O que houve?"

" **Briguei com meu pai."**

"Por causa da faculdade?"

" **Sim."**

"Ele pegou pesado?"

" **Disse que só dou desgosto pra ele, entre coisas piores."**

"E como você reagiu?"

" **Me mantive firme e disse que não vou mudar de opinião."**

"E ele?"

" **Continuou falando, mas minha mãe me apoiou."**

"Viu? Não foi tão ruim assim."

" **Você diz isso porque não estava lá."**

"Eu sei. Você está muito mal?"

" **Um pouco."**

"Não fica. Estou muito orgulhoso de você."

" **Está?"**

"Claro, você lutou pelo que quer."

" **Não foi bem uma luta, mas..."**

"Foi sim, sei como isso foi difícil pra você."

" **É, foi. Obrigado, já estou melhor."**

"Que bom, não quero você triste."

" **Por quê?"**

"Porque eu também fico triste."

Harry paralisou depois de escrever a frase, nem sabia de onde tinha vindo isso, só escreveu o que sentia. Sentiu-se um pouco quente pela vergonha e percebeu que a resposta estava demorando a vir. Pensou que o outro também deveria estar achando-o um bobo, mas logo algo apareceu em sua mão.

" **Qual a cor dos seus olhos?"**

"Por que isso de repente?"

" **Só responde."**

"Verdes."

" **Seja mais detalhado."**

"Meu pai costuma dizer que é um verde bem vivo, como grama."

" **Entendi."**

"Agora me fala. Por que quis saber?"

" **Quero poder imaginar eles quando me sentir triste."**

Isso com certeza fez o coração de Harry bater mais rápido, e ele se pegou sorrindo, mesmo que minimamente. Não pôde deixar de querer saber a mesma coisa.

"Diz a cor dos seus."

" **É um tom de azul acinzentado, minha mãe costuma dizer que é como o céu se recuperando de uma tempestade."**

Harry logo se lembrou dos olhos de Draco. Não foi por querer, mas era a única pessoa que conhecia que tinha uma cor de olhos como aquela. O pai de Draco, Lúcio, também tinha olhos cinza, porém era como um cinza em plena tempestade, já os do filho eram realmente azul acinzentado. Não pôde evitar se lembrar da vez em que brigou com o loiro, quando tinham mais ou menos 13 anos, e suas mães os obrigaram a sentar um de frente para o outro até pedirem desculpas. Demoraram tanto para ceder que Harry teve tempo de reparar detalhadamente nos olhos de Draco, e pensar que não poderia haver uma cor mais bonita que aquela. Lógico que depois que teve esse pensamento se apressou em pedir desculpas, pois ficou vermelho como um tomate e não queria que o outro percebesse.

Percebeu que não tinha respondido o outro por ter mergulhado em lembranças de cinza, e viu que tinha recebido outra frase.

" **E qual o seu motivo?"**

"Quero poder imaginar eles sempre que for dormir."

Agora era oficial, estava apaixonado.

Depois de alguns dias terem se passado, Harry se pegava querendo cada vez mais conhecer melhor sua alma gêmea, mas não é como se fosse chegar e dizer: "Ei, vamos nos encontrar". Não tinha coragem nem de perguntar seu nome, quanto mais de pedir algo assim, era realmente um covarde. Não gostava da ideia de estar apaixonado por uma pessoa que nunca tinha visto, achou que algo assim só iria acontecer depois de muito tempo de convívio, e esse sentimento o assustava.

Após mais uma sessão de estudos com Mione e Rony, Harry chegou em casa exausto e só comeu qualquer coisa antes de tomar um banho e deitar em sua cama. Deixou somente o abajur ligado e, como já era de costume, começou a conversar com sua alma gêmea.

"Ei, ainda acordado?"

" **Você sabe que sim."**

"Me esperando?"

" **Talvez. Você demorou."**

"Quis terminar de fazer tudo pra poder me deitar logo."

" **Pra falar comigo?"**

"Talvez. Eu vi aquele filme que falamos outro dia: Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam."

" **Sério? Gostou?"**

"Adorei, eu já era fã você sabe, mas conseguiu superar minhas expectativas."

" **Eu te disse que era maravilhoso, só de lembrar já quero ver de novo."**

"Minha amiga também gostou e já combinamos de ver de novo quando sair na internet."

" **Sua amiga?"**

"Aquela que eu te falei, minha melhor amiga."

" **Vocês foram juntos ver o filme?"**

"Sim, fomos."

" **Só vocês dois?"**

"Sim, por quê?"

" **Por nada, só curiosidade."**

"Enfim, eu não vejo a hora de sair o próximo da franquia."

" **Aham."**

"Parece que o Credence não morreu."

" **Aham."**

"O que foi?"

" **Nada."**

"Você estava tão animado falando do filme e de repente parou."

" **Impressão sua."**

Harry sabia que ele estava mentindo, já o conhecia bem demais. Parou e pensou se falou algo que poderia tê-lo irritado, mas não achou nada. Falaram apenas do filme e de Hermione e... Será que era isso? Impossível, não é? Então começou a rir em pensar que o que estava imaginando poderia ser verdade. Teria que perguntar.

"Você está com ciúmes?"

" **O que?"**

"Você entendeu."

" **De quem? De você?"**

"De quem mais seria?"

" **Você está se achando em um nível extraordinário."**

"Então não está?"

" **Claro que não."**

"Nem um pouco?"

" **Cala a boca."**

"Só pra você saber, o namorado dela não foi junto porque já tinha assistido."

" **Hm."**

"Que no caso também é meu melhor amigo."

" **Ah, entendi."**

"Oh meu Deus, você estava mesmo com ciúmes."

" **Boa noite."**

"Já vai dormir?"

" **Já."**

"Vai sonhar comigo?"

" **Só se forem pesadelos."**

"Não é assim. Você tem que falar: vou ter lindos sonhos com você."

" **Prefiro morrer. Que ridículo."**

"Ok então, boa noite."

" **Ei."**

"O que?"

" **Talvez eu sonhe com você."**

"É, talvez eu também."

" **Boa noite."**

"Boa noite."

E Harry só conseguiu desligar o abajur e sorrir que nem um bobo, fechando os olhos e imaginando um céu azul acinzentado que logo se transformara em olhos da mesma cor, entrando gradativamente em um sonho que, com certeza, seria com "ele".

Já fazia mais de uma hora que Hermione fitava Harry de um jeito estranho durante a aula. Quando finalmente deu a hora de irem para casa, o moreno sabia que ela queria falar algo com ele. Estavam caminhando lado a lado, enquanto Rony estava mais a frente discutindo com Dino sobre o placar do último jogo do Chudley Cannons.

— Harry, já não está na hora? — Mione disse, enquanto lançava um olhar inquisidor a Harry.

— Na hora de que? — perguntou ele, se fazendo de desentendido.

— Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

— Não sei não, Mione. – Harry respondeu, enquanto escrevia algo em sua mão.

— Ah, Harry. — a forma gentil como a amiga disse seu nome, fez com que Harry voltasse sua atenção para ela. — Você gosta mesmo dele, não é?

— Você sabe que sim. — disse meio envergonhado, porém com a certeza de que não adiantaria negar.

— Então por que não marca logo um encontro? Vão ficar se torturando até quando?

— Eu não tenho coragem de pedir isso a ele, Mione. E eu estou com medo.

— Medo de que?

— Dele não gostar de mim quando me ver e não sentir o mesmo que eu. — o modo preocupado como ele disse isso, fez com que Hermione o abraçasse de lado enquanto andavam.

— Harry, não seja bobo. Você nunca foi medroso, muito pelo contrário, sempre enfrentou as coisas de frente. E eu sei que vai dar tudo certo, olha só pra você. Você é tão bonito, ele seria mesmo um idiota se não gostasse de você.

— Obrigado, Mione. — estava um pouco corado pelas palavras da amiga, mas se sentia mais encorajado.

— Vai tentar marcar um encontro?

— Vou tentar abordar o assunto, prometo.

— Ótimo. Depois eu quero saber de tudo.

Quando já estava em sua cama, esperando sua alma gêmea falar com ele, não parava de pensar em como tocaria no assunto relacionado a se encontrarem. Já estava ficando nervoso só de pensar, e não vinha nenhuma ideia em sua cabeça, a situação só piorou quando viu uma frase aparecer em sua mão.

" **O que está fazendo?"**

"Deitado e pensando."

" **Pensando em que?"**

"Em várias coisas."

" **Que coisas?"**

"Por que tá tão curioso hoje?"

" **Você que tá fugindo da minha pergunta."**

"Eu tava pensando em como Snape me odeia."

" **O que?"**

"Ah, ele é meu professor de química, e passou uma quantidade desumana de dever hoje."

" **Ele é meu professor de química também."**

"Sério? Você estuda em Hogwarts?"

" **Estudo, e pelo visto você também."**

"Não acredito nisso, será que você é da minha sala?"

" **Eu provavelmente teria percebido se alguém também escrevesse na mão o dia todo."**

"Tem razão. Mas existe a possibilidade de que a gente já tenha se visto."

" **É."**

"O que foi?"

" **Eu fiquei nervoso agora."**

"Eu também."

" **Isso é estranho."**

"Eu.."

" **Você?"**

"Eu queria perguntar seu nome, mas estou com medo."

" **Acho melhor não falar."**

"Por quê?"

" **Se falarmos, vamos acabar descobrindo quem somos, e não é assim que eu queria."**

"E como você queria?"

Era preocupante a velocidade dos batimentos cardíacos de Harry no momento. Descobrir que sua alma gêmea estudava na mesma escola que ele, e que poderiam já ter se esbarrado por aí, lhe deixava extremamente nervoso. E essa demora do outro para responder sua pergunta não estava ajudando.

"Tá ai?"

" **Tô."**

"Não vai me responder?"

" **Eu acho que você já sabe a minha resposta."**

"Não sei."

" **Meu Deus do céu, como você é burro."**

"Posso ser burro como você diz, mas eu sei exatamente como eu quero que seja e é olhando nos seus olhos."

" **E ainda por cima é lerdo."**

"Por quê?"

" **Eu quero saber quem é você desse jeito também."**

"Ok, agora eu estou muito nervoso."

" **Quando?"**

"Ahn, sábado?"

" **Mas já é amanhã."**

"Eu sei."

" **Quer saber... Pode ser, onde?"**

"No parque do lado da escola."

" **Especifique, aquele lugar é enorme."**

"Não sei, lá só tem árvores."

" **Na maior, a que fica no canto esquerdo, perto do lago."**

"Eu sei qual é."

" **Leve uma caneta, por via das dúvidas."**

"Lá pelas quatro da tarde, está bom pra você?"

" **Sim. Dá tempo."**

"Alguém vai se arrumar?"

" **Eu não preciso, já nasci perfeito."**

"Não sei se consigo dormir."

" **Mas é melhor a gente tentar, está tarde."**

"Tudo bem então."

" **Só mais uma coisa."**

"Fala."

" **Nada vai mudar, certo?"**

"Nada vai mudar, eu prometo. E você?"

" **Prometo também. Mesmo se você for tão feio quanto é lerdo."**

"Eu vou ignorar isso."

" **Boa noite, até amanhã."**

"Pra você também, até amanhã."

Como previsto Harry rolou na cama boa parte da noite, ansioso para saber como seria o dia de amanhã, e só conseguiu dormir enquanto pensava na promessa que tinham feito de que nada mudaria entre eles. Ele não poderia estar mais enganado.

Acordar ao meio-dia pra quê se Harry poderia acordar as oito e não conseguir mais parar quieto de tanta ansiedade? Lily já havia percebido que tinha algo errado com o filho e Harry não conseguiu ficar de boca fechada e foi despejando tudo para a mãe. Ele estava tão desesperado, que se ele encontrasse um cachorro na rua contaria tudo para ele também. Sua mãe ficou tão animada que só contribuiu pra gerar mais inquietude no moreno. Depois do almoço tomou um longo banho onde tentou se acalmar um pouco e obteve um pequeno resultado. Em seguida resolveu escolher a roupa, e devia admitir que já estava pirando novamente quando sua mãe entrou no quarto e o ajudou na tarefa. Resolveram por uma calça jeans de lavagem escura e uma camiseta comum branca com uma camisa de flanela xadrez por cima. Lily bem que tentara dar um jeito em seu cabelo, mas não tinha muito que fazer, ele sempre se arrepiava novamente. Sua mãe lhe deu a ideia de colocar lentes de contato, mas elas incomodavam e deixavam seus olhos vermelhos então recusou depois de pensar um pouco no assunto. Olhou-se no espelho, não se achava feio, mas naquele momento não estava nem um pouco seguro de sua aparência. Quando olhou no relógio do celular se assustou, já passava das três e meia. Passou um perfume que usava em raras ocasiões e saiu apressado de casa, pensando em como queria ter sido o primeiro a chegar. Só tinha trocado algumas palavras com sua alma gêmea o dia todo, e pelo que conhecia dele já deveria estar lá.

Chegando ao parque, respirou fundo para se acalmar. Olhou no relógio e viu que só estava alguns minutos atrasado. Conforme ia seguindo em direção ao lugar marcado, logo avistou a grande árvore e viu que alguém já estava por ali. Sentiu suas mãos suarem, mas logo que reconheceu a silhueta soltou um suspiro impaciente. Draco Malfoy só podia estar brincando com sua cara, tantos lugares para se ir num sábado à tarde e ele tinha que ficar perambulando bem por ali? Enquanto ia se aproximando para manda-lo cair fora, pegou a caneta do bolso e escreveu uma mensagem em sua mão.

"Onde você tá?"

Quando estava já bem perto, Draco notou sua presença e o olhou com a pior das caras.

— Potter, o que você quer? Não tenho tempo pra você agora.

— Muito menos eu, você poderia ir para outro lugar? — disse ao outro, fazendo um gesto de enxotar com as mãos.

— Eu cheguei aqui primeiro, vá você procurar outro lugar para fazer o que quer que seja que testas-rachadas fazem.

— Cala a boca, Malfoy. Só dá o fora daqui. — é por isso que não falava com Draco Malfoy, não conseguiam trocar duas palavras sem trocarem farpas.

—Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, e se você não sair daqui, eu juro que te jogo no lago.

Harry abriu a boca para retrucar, mas parou quando viu Draco olhar para as costas da mão esquerda e pegar rapidamente uma caneta no bolso, rabiscando alguma coisa ali. Por um momento estacou, com a boca um pouco aberta, confuso e com a cabeça em branco. E então sentiu a realidade o atingir vagarosamente, como uma facada lenta e dolorosa. Não podia acreditar. Não queria olhar para sua mão e tirar a prova. Não conseguia nem se mexer. Sua mente girava, e pensou que fosse vomitar a qualquer minuto. Não soube quanto tempo levou seu estupor, mas quando se recuperou minimamente se forçou a olhar para baixo e, sem muitas forças, levantou sua mão focando o olhar ali.

" **Estou aqui."**

Sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem ainda mais do que já estavam, e suas pernas ameaçaram ceder. Quando percebeu, já tinha levantado o olhar e encontrou uma expressão que provavelmente deveria estar muito parecida com a sua. Focou seu olhar nos olhos azul acinzentado que estiveram em seus pensamentos por todas as noites nos últimos tempos, os olhos de Draco Malfoy, os olhos de sua alma gêmea.

Harry mergulhou tão profundamente no olhar de Draco, que não saberia dizer se ficaram se encarando por poucos segundos ou longos minutos. Sentia um misto de sensações tão distintas, que a principal que conseguia distinguir era: confusão. Seu coração estava querendo sair do peito, mas não sabia se por causa da surpresa ou da emoção de olhar naqueles olhos. Voltou à realidade com os gritos das crianças que brincavam no parquinho ali perto, e piscou fortemente os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente, tudo que pôde ver foi Draco Malfoy, o garoto que realmente o jogou naquele lago certa vez quando eram crianças.

— I-isso é uma brincadeira? Você tá curtindo com a minha cara, certo? — foi a única coisa que conseguiu proferir.

— Mostra sua mão. — Draco disse, chegando mais perto dele com uma expressão assustada e confusa. — Anda, mostra.

Harry virou as costas de sua mão para ele sem protestar. Draco fitou sua mão com os olhos aumentando de tamanho gradativamente.

— Eu não acredito. Deus, por acaso, acha que eu tenho cara de palhaço? — o loiro disse enquanto voltava o olhar para Harry. — Você não pode ser minha alma gêmea.

— E eu não sou. Você não é a minha. Isso só pode ser algum engano.

— Ah é? E o que você diz dessas porcarias de mensagens que temos trocado?

— Eu não sei. Eu... — respirou fundo, tentando achar as palavras — Só o que sei é que você não é pra mim.

— Eu não sou pra você? Eu é que nunca iria querer ficar com você, ouviu bem? Nunca.

Harry sentiu seus olhos arderem ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Não entendeu muito bem o porquê, mas sabia que estava prestes a chorar.

— Pois você não terá que ficar, Malfoy. Não fale comigo de novo, de você eu só quero distância.

Virou-se e foi embora praticamente correndo. Não queria mais olhar para a cara de Malfoy, onde só via desgosto e decepção. No meio do caminho sentiu as lágrimas chegarem, e sabia que não conseguiria segurá-las. Entrou em casa e correu para o quarto, ignorando o chamado de sua mãe. Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi se deitar na cama e chorar, como nunca tinha feito antes. Seu peito doía e tinha a sensação que um trator tinha passado por seus sentimentos. Como tinha sido tão cego? Agora tudo fazia sentido. A pessoa que esteve conversando era realmente Draco Malfoy, os pontos se encaixavam e não deixavam dúvidas. A arrogância, o veneno, o jeito de falar, eram as principais características de Draco. Mas também tinha aquela parte que não conhecia. A fragilidade, o cuidado, a amizade que criaram, os sentimentos, coisas que não reconhecia em Draco, mas agora sabia que ele tinha dentro de si. Pensar nisso só o fazia chorar mais, estava tão confuso.

Imerso em seus sentimentos, não sabia há quanto tempo sua mãe tinha colocado a cabeça dele em seu colo e mexia em seus cabelos. Tomar consciência daquilo o fez se acalmar um pouco e parar de fungar, passando a apenas chorar silenciosamente.

— Você sabia, não é? — perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

— Sim, eu sabia.

— Por que não me contou?

— Eu não podia, querido. Era uma coisa que vocês tinham que descobrir sozinhos.

— Por que isso aconteceu? Não é justo.

— Eu sei, é como uma pegadinha. Quem poderia imaginar? — Harry sabia que ela queria rir.

— Não tem graça.

— Eu sei que não. — ouviu sua mãe suspirar enquanto retirava alguns fios de cabelo de seus olhos e limpava suas lágrimas. — Mas vocês vão se acertar.

— Não vamos. — se endireitou rapidamente, ficando sentado encostado na cabeceira da cama. — Isso não vai acontecer.

— Você sabe que não é assim, Harry. Vocês querendo ou não, possuem uma ligação, e sabem que é mais forte que as outras. E não somente isso, você já está apaixonado.

— Estava. Não estou mais.

— Não está mesmo? Tudo que você sentia evaporou? Desapareceu? Assim, como num passe de mágica?

— Sim, desapareceu.

— Não engane a si mesmo, querido. Só vai te fazer sofrer mais.

Lily deu um longo suspiro, ao ver que Harry lhe virou a cara e não fazia questão de respondê-la.

— Eu vou te deixar sozinho, mas qualquer coisa é só me chamar, ok? — ela disse, enquanto deixava um beijo em sua têmpora.

Harry apenas assentiu e quando sua mãe saiu do quarto, olhou para sua mão e correu para o banheiro, lavando qualquer vestígio daquela letra que estivesse ali. E ao contrário do alívio que pensou que sentiria ao ver sua mão limpa, só o que sentiu foi mais tristeza.

Os dias se passaram sem muitas novidades para Harry, a não ser que todos à sua volta percebiam como estava cabisbaixo. Ele tinha contado sobre tudo para Rony e Hermione, não podia esconder isso deles. A expressão de Hermione foi de pura surpresa e compaixão, como se soubesse o quanto Harry estava sofrendo. Já Rony o apoiava imensamente em achar que o destino estava lhe pregando uma peça. Harry ignorava Draco veementemente, nem ao menos lhe dirigia o olhar quando se esbarravam pela escola ou pelas ruas, simplesmente passava reto. Harry sabia que se lhe dedicasse um olhar sequer, sentiria uma dor maior do que a que já estava sentindo. Tampouco trocaram uma única mensagem depois daquele encontro fracassado. Às vezes Harry sentia uma vontade imensa de lhe mandar algo, nem que fosse um "Odeio você", só pra ver se o outro lhe responderia com aquela letra da qual ele tanto sentia falta, mas sempre que se encontrava tendo esses pensamentos, sentia vontade de bater com sua cabeça na parede por ser tão estupido. Era óbvio que Draco Malfoy não sentiria falta dele, e nem teria nenhum sentimento por ele. Ele deixou isso bem claro da última vez que se falaram e por mais que Harry odiasse admitir, isso o tinha machucado de uma maneira profunda.

Todos os momentos livres do seu dia, Harry passava refletindo sobre tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos meses e na última vez que falara com Draco. No começo não conseguia associar muito bem seu vizinho-inimigo-de-infância com a pessoa que era sua alma gêmea e por quem se apaixonou. Mas com o tempo não conseguia imaginar um, sem que o outro aparecesse também em sua mente. Ele conhecia o Draco arrogante, mimado, que não podia colocar seus olhos nele e já soltava uma piadinha idiota. O Draco sensível, engraçado e carinhoso, era uma pessoa nova pra ele. Por mais que a vida toda, suas famílias tenham sido próximas, ele nunca se deu ao trabalho de conhecer realmente Draco Malfoy. Não sabia nada da vida pessoal dele, do que ele gostava, do que fazia para se divertir, de como era sua relação com os pais. Nem sabia que ele também não tinha encontrado sua alma gêmea, e isso com certeza sua mãe saberia, mas sempre que ela falava algo sobre o loiro, Harry simplesmente não queria ouvir e se afastava.

Apesar de ser um metido e convencido, Harry não poderia negar o quanto Draco era bonito. Ele acompanhou o crescimento do garoto e a cada dia que passava, o desgraçado conseguia ficar ainda mais bonito e charmoso. As meninas corriam atrás dele como mariposas em volta da luz, mas não saberia dizer se ele dava chance a elas, nunca ficou sabendo dele ter namorado alguém ou algo assim. Harry não era cego, e ver alguém muito próximo a Draco fazia seu sangue ferver, mesmo que sem seu consentimento. Ele com certeza estava ficando louco, estava com ciúmes de Draco Malfoy? Da pessoa que mais detestou desde que se entendia por gente? Só podia ser um carma.

E foi percebendo esses sentimentos, que chegou a conclusão que mesmo sua alma gêmea sendo quem era – um loiro metido e venenoso que o irritava só por existir -, ele não conseguia se _des_ apaixonar por ele. Seu sentimento por Draco estava intacto, e se arriscaria a dizer que até mesmo estava mais forte. E isso, em português claro, significava que sim, ele estava muito ferrado.

No último dia de aula do ano, Harry não via a hora de acabar logo pra poder ir para casa estudar. Isso mesmo, ele estava preferindo até estudar a ter que ver Draco passar para lá e para cá com seus amiguinhos Pansy e Blaise grudados cada um em um braço, aquilo lhe causava náuseas. Estava sentado em um banco no pátio, com os fones de ouvido ouvindo uma música aleatória de sua playlist, enquanto esperava Mione e Rony para irem para casa. Percebeu que alguém se sentou ao seu lado e tirou os fones, ele levantou o rosto e encarou Gina Weasley que lhe sorria.

— Oi, Gina. — disse simpático.

— Oi Harry. Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. — ela parecia um pouco envergonhada, e Harry estranhou aquilo.

— Claro, pode perguntar.

— Eu queria saber se você já tem par para o baile de formatura. — se Harry estivesse bebendo algo, com certeza teria se engasgado.

— Er, você não ia com o Dino? — afinal, ele era a alma gêmea de Gina.

— Nós brigamos, e eu não quero nem olhar na cara dele. — ela disse com uma expressão de raiva, que fez Harry se afastar um pouco. — E eu já comprei o convite, mas não queria ir sozinha.

— Gina, e-eu provavelmente não vou ao baile.

— Como não? É a sua formatura e você não vai? Não precisa mentir se não quiser ir comigo, sabe?

— Não é isso, Gina. Eu realmente não quero ir, pode perguntar pro Rony se quiser.

— Por favor, Harry. Você tem que ir e eu não quero ir desacompanhada. — ela fazia aquela carinha de cachorro pidão, e Harry não viu como dizer não.

— Eu vou pensar, tudo bem?

— Ah, já é alguma coisa. Obrigada, Harry. — quando viu, Harry já estava sendo engolido num abraço de Gina, e somente retribuiu sem jeito.

Logo se separaram e Gina se despediu seguindo pelo portão de saída. Mas o que o pegou de surpresa, foi quando voltou seu olhar para frente e se deparou com um Draco de braços cruzados o olhando com uma cara nada agradável a pouca distância de si. Não teve o que fazer a não ser sustentar o olhar, vendo Draco se aproximar ameaçadoramente.

— Resolveu fazer caridade e levar a Weasley fêmea para o baile, Potter? — pela carranca de Draco, Harry tinha a impressão que ele fosse soca-lo a qualquer minuto.

— Bom, eu acho que isso não tem nada a ver com você, tem? Vai cuidar da sua vida, Malfoy. — e não é como se Harry tivesse medo de cara feia.

Harry pensou que Draco fosse dar uma resposta venenosa, e iriam começar uma briga ali mesmo. Mas se surpreendeu ao ver o loiro mudar a expressão de raiva por uma de mágoa e se afastar dali rapidamente. E foi com a boca meio aberta em descrença, que Rony e Hermione o encontraram.

— Eu vi aquilo, sabe? Então Gina te chamou para o baile? — disse Mione, enquanto caminhavam para fora da escola.

— Sim, chamou. Mas eu realmente não estou a fim de ir. — respondeu com pouca animação.

— Eu não acreditei quando o Malfoy saiu dali sem destilar ainda mais o veneno. — Rony disse tão surpreso quanto o moreno.

— Ora. Vocês são mesmo cegos, ou o que? Ele está morrendo de ciúmes, e pelo que entendi, magoado pelo Harry levar a Gina ao baile. – a amiga disse com aquele ar de quem sabe das coisas.

— O-o que? — Harry respondeu desacreditado. — Eu duvido muito, Mione.

— Abra seus olhos, Harry. Alguém já te disse que você é muito lerdo?

Harry não respondeu. Sim, alguém já tinha lhe dito aquilo.

O dia do baile de formatura chegou, e com a insistência de Rony e Hermione, e até mesmo de seus pais, Harry resolveu ir à festa. Gina, é claro, ficou muito feliz quando ele disse que a levaria. Depois de receberem os diplomas, e o jantar ser servido, os pais da maioria já estavam indo embora, e só restaria quem quisesse "curtir" a pista de dança. Seus pais não eram diferentes, e já tinham se despedido de Harry, não sem antes sua mãe tirar dezenas de fotos. Sua madrinha e Lucio também estavam ali, e vieram parabeniza-lo antes de irem embora. Lúcio se encaminhou pela saída, mas Narcissa ficou e fez Harry acompanha-la para que pudessem conversar melhor.

— Estou muito feliz pela sua formatura, Harry. Espero que você e Draco consigam entrar em uma boa faculdade. — Narcissa disse enquanto segurava no braço de Harry, enquanto caminhavam.

— Obrigado, madrinha. Eu também espero.

— Você está bem? — ela o fitou, enquanto analisava sua expressão.

— Er.. estou. Eu acho.

— Pois não me parece. — Narcissa disse, enquanto voltava seu olhar para frente. — Eu não quero me meter nisso, sabe? Mas eu não gosto de ver meu filho e meu afilhado sofrendo por serem tão cabeças-duras.

— Draco está sofrendo? — Harry perguntou surpreso.

— Claro que sim, querido. Eu acho que vocês dois tem que parar de supor o que o outro sente, e tentarem conversar. — ela suspirou ao final da frase, e deu um beijo na testa de Harry, se despedindo e se afastando em direção a Lúcio e seus pais, que a esperavam.

Harry respirou fundo, e voltou para a festa. De relance viu Draco ao lado de Pansy, e não tinha como mentir. Ele estava tão bonito. O globo de luz fazia seus cabelos brilharem enquanto a garota o arrastava pela pista de dança, meio que o obrigando a dançar. Aquela festa já deu o que tinha que dar, e tudo que queria era ir para casa. Procurou Rony e Hermione e se despediu deles, logo perguntando por Gina, e quando a encontrou viu que ela estava se divertindo com Dino. Ótimo, poderia ir embora tranquilo.

A noite estava fria, mas nem tanto, tirou o terno que usava e resolveu leva-lo na mão. Afrouxou a gravata, que odiava usar, e caminhou pelas ruas em direção a sua casa. Quando olhou mais adiante, viu alguém na mesma situação que ele mesmo enquanto caminhava na mesma direção. Tentou dar passos mais leves para não fazer tanto barulho, mas sabia que Draco sabia que estava logo atrás dele.

Foram caminhando em silêncio até chegar a suas casas. Harry às vezes lançava olhares nas costas de Draco, mas logo desviava com a impressão que o loiro pudesse percebê-lo. Quando Harry parou em frente a sua casa, Draco também parou em frente à dele. Subiu os degraus, logo alcançando a porta e abrindo-a. Ou tentando, já que a mesma estava trancada. Tentou mais uma vez e nada, normalmente sua mãe deixava somente encostada quando sabia que Harry estava sem a chave. Tocou a campainha e esperou. Olhou para a casa vizinha e reparou que Draco se encontrava na mesma situação. Tocou de novo, e nada de seus pais atenderem a porta. Eles tinham saído? Por que não avisaram a Harry? Deu a volta na casa para tentar a porta dos fundos, ou até mesmo alguma janela, mas nada, tudo trancado. Pegou o celular e discou o número de sua mãe, deixando tocar até cair na caixa postal. Repetiu a operação ligando para o pai, e obteve o mesmo resultado. Bufou, sentando-se nos degraus em frente à casa, olhando ao lado e vendo o loiro fazer o mesmo. Seus pais provavelmente teriam saído junto com os de Draco.

Harry retirou sua gravata e a colocou junto com o terno sobre o degrau. Estava um pouco inquieto de ter Draco logo ao lado, pensou em ir falar com ele, mas quando se tratava do loiro, era um covarde. Foi então que viu um **"Idiota",** aparecer nas costas de sua mão. Ficou paralisado olhando aquela letra que tanto sentiu falta e sorriu inconscientemente. Meu Deus! Era mesmo um idiota por ficar feliz com isso. Procurou por uma caneta, mas sabia que não teria uma, então tirou qualquer vestígio de sorriso de sua expressão, e caminhou em direção à casa ao lado. Parou em frente à Draco, que ergueu o olhar em direção ao moreno.

— Não fala comigo há dias, e quando fala, é pra me chamar de idiota? — perguntou Harry, com um pouco de irritação na voz.

— Só estava entediado. — o loiro respondeu com uma expressão de tédio.

— Sério? — agora Harry estava realmente irritado e talvez até um pouco magoado. — Não sei por que perco meu tempo com você. — já estava se virando em direção à própria casa.

— Espera. — Draco disse, fazendo o outro se virar em sua direção. — Você não devia estar acompanhado pela ruiva sem sal?

— Se por acaso você não viu, a Gina está muito bem com o Dino. — disse revirando os olhos e se lembrando do que Hermione disse, não conseguiu se segurar. — Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Malfoy.

— O que? — Draco riu e até Harry percebeu o quanto a risada era forçada. — Não tem como sentir ciúmes de uma coisinha insignificante como aquela lá, sendo que eu sei que sou muito melhor.

— Você é tão convencido. — Harry disse, estreitando os olhos e sentindo sua raiva aumentar.

— E você é um testa rachada, quatro-olhos, irritante e lesado. — enquanto dizia, Draco se levantou e descia os degraus em direção a Harry.

— Arrogante, mimado, covarde, cobra peçonhenta. — Harry olhava dentro dos olhos de Draco, enquanto o xingava.

— O que mais?

— Nada atraente. — ok, esse era mentira, mas Harry só queria irritar Draco tanto quanto ele mesmo já estava, então mexeria onde dói mais.

— O que? — Draco praticamente gritou. — Agora você passou dos limites, Potter. — disse apontando o dedo na cara de Harry.

— A primeira coisa que pensei quando te vi debaixo daquela árvore foi em como você era mentiroso, vivia dizendo o quanto era bonito e o que eu encontro? Isso. — disse, apontando para Draco.

— Potter, cala a boca ou eu juro que vou te matar. — gritou chegando cada vez mais perto do moreno.

— Isso não vai mudar o fato de você ser fe... — Harry não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois logo Draco ergueu o punho fechado e Harry teve que desviar do soco que provavelmente levaria.

Harry não sabia se tinha raiva ou vontade de rir da reação do outro. Simplesmente desviava dos golpes de Draco, não estava a fim de trocarem socos e no final se odiarem ainda mais. O loiro parou quando percebeu que Harry tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto. Arrumou sua postura e encarou o moreno profundamente.

— Se você acha isso mesmo, Potter, por que se apaixonou por mim? — Draco disse seriamente, pegando Harry completamente de surpresa.

— De-de onde você tirou isso? — ele disse, tentando sustentar o olhar do outro.

— Então é mentira? — Draco perguntou.

Harry estava travado, não conseguia negar, nem admitir. Desviou o olhar do outro por um momento, e quando voltou a fitar os olhos azuis acinzentados tudo que pôde ver foi ansiedade e esperança. Ali, escondido naquela cor que tanto amava, conseguia ver sentimentos que Draco não deixaria transparecer e sabia que não conseguiria mentir olhando naqueles olhos.

— Não, não é mentira. — disse sustentando firmemente o olhar do outro, o medo que sentia desaparecendo completamente. — Eu realmente me apaixonei pela minha alma gêmea. — viu a decepção passar pelo olhar de Draco, mas continuou — Me apaixonei pelo lado sensível, carinhoso e engraçado que descobri naquela pessoa. Mas também me apaixonei pelo lado sarcástico, convencido, e irritante dele. Os dois lados se juntaram em uma pessoa que me fez sentir coisas que eu não sabia existir. E essa pessoa, por incrível que pareça é você. Eu tentei esquecer tudo, juro que tentei. Mas não foi possível, porque mesmo sabendo que Draco Malfoy é a pessoa pela qual eu estou apaixonado, o sentimento não morreu. Ele está aqui, e é tão difícil ficar longe de você. Foi tão difícil escutar você dizer aquelas coisas pra mim, porque você prometeu, se lembra?

Harry sentiu seus olhos marejarem, soltou tudo que estava dentro de si e isso gerou um alívio enorme. O rosto de Draco refletia surpresa e parecia emocionado.

— Eu me lembro. Mas você também quebrou sua promessa. Você acha que só você tem sentimentos? Acha que eu não sofri em ficar longe da única pessoa que me fez sentir bem e feliz? Eu fui eu mesmo com você, eu me abri com você, eu praticamente não me importaria de você ser tão feio quanto o Longbottom. Mas então apareceu você, o Santo Potter. E eu fiquei surpreso, eu nunca imaginei. Mas eu admito que fui burro. Você é a pessoa mais lerda e de olhos incrivelmente verdes que eu já conheci na vida. Era tão óbvio que era você. E eu agi por defesa, ou vai me dizer que se eu me atirasse nos seus braços você me abraçaria e viveríamos felizes para sempre? É claro que não. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu só queria tirar você da minha cabeça, esquecer das suas palavras, dos seus malditos olhos. Mas só o que eu consegui foi pensar ainda mais em você. É só que eu já estava tão apaixonado, que você ser você, só fez eu me apaixonar ainda mais.

Enquanto ouvia as palavras de Draco, Harry não conseguiu segurar e acabou soltando algumas lágrimas. Viu nos olhos do loiro que ele tentava a todo custo segurar as suas, e estava tendo sucesso. Por dentro, Harry estava totalmente abalado com as palavras de Draco, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, por saber que não era o único que sentia ali. Ele sabia que não seria fácil, mas sabia o que queria, e queria ficar com Draco. Queria que o loiro o mostrasse todos os seus lados, todas as suas manias, todas as suas inseguranças, todos os seus sorrisos. E foi pensando nisso que mesmo muito envergonhado, se aproximou de Draco e tocou seu rosto.

— Eu senti sua falta, Draco. — Harry disse quase num sussurro, olhando nos olhos nublados que deixaram escapar uma lágrima, que logo limpou com seu polegar.

Reparou que não passou despercebido o modo como o chamou, e como Draco ficou surpreso com isso. Harry sentiu a pele sob seu toque se arrepiar, e acariciou a bochecha do loiro enquanto se aproximava calmamente sem deixar de olhar nos olhos que o deixavam tão hipnotizado. Roçou seu nariz de leve no do outro, sentindo a respiração contra a sua, e foi a vez dele se arrepiar. Ficaram se encarando um bom tempo, como se estivessem se decifrando pelos olhos, e Harry sentiu como se Draco pudesse ler sua alma e vice-versa. Sentiu as mãos de Draco tocarem seus ombros, passando de leve os dedos ali, como se quisesse testar o toque. Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir com aquele frio na barriga que sentiu só pelo toque de Draco, que retribuiu o sorriso. Desviou os olhos dos de Draco, admirando aquele sorriso que nunca tinha visto antes, mas já queria tantos iguais ou maiores que aquele. E quando voltou seus olhos aos azuis acinzentados, viu a confiança e o afeto que transmitiam. Encostou de leve seus lábios nos de Draco, e sentiu seus olhos tremerem, fechando-os logo em seguida e tendo um vislumbre do outro fazendo o mesmo. Levou a mão que não estava no rosto de Draco, à cintura do mesmo e finalmente o beijou. Um beijo leve e suave, como se estivessem conhecendo os lábios um do outro, mas que fez milhares de borboletas voarem no estômago de Harry. Sentia as mãos de Draco em sua nuca, acariciando suavemente alguns fios de cabelo enquanto que com seu polegar, acariciava desde a maçã do rosto até a mandíbula do loiro. Não passaram disso aquela noite, um encontrar de lábios gentil e carinhoso, que fez com que demonstrassem o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Quando se separaram, Harry não pôde deixar de notar uma coloração rosada nas bochechas de Draco, e sabia que deveria estar igual. Olharam-se por um longo período, ainda sem se afastar.

— Se você falar que sou feio de novo, eu juro que acabo com você. — o loiro disse, fazendo Harry rir baixinho.

— Eu sei que provavelmente eu vou me arrepender de dizer isso e que só vai te deixar mais convencido, mas você é lindo. — declarou fazendo Draco abrir um sorriso nada menos que convencido.

— A recíproca é verdadeira. — devolveu, fazendo Harry ficar surpreso e envergonhado por ter obtido aquela resposta.

Harry abriu a boca para perguntar se o outro estava bem, mas foi interrompido por luzes fortes na sua cara e na de Draco. Quando viraram em direção às luzes, viram que estavam parados exatamente na divisória das garagens de suas casas e que seus pais estavam acabando de estacionar os carros em seus respectivos lugares. Separaram-se completamente sem jeito, e Harry logo sentiu sua mãe puxando os dois para um abraço em conjunto que o fez ter vontade de correr.

— Ah, eu sabia. Que lindos. Finalmente se acertaram. — Lily disse, com uma animação invejável e finalmente soltando os dois que tentavam se desvencilhar delicadamente. — Eu não disse, Cissy? Meus planos nunca falham.

— Devo admitir que dessa vez você acertou, Lily. Mas não esqueça de que foi eu quem deu um empurrãozinho nos dois. — Narcissa falou, também abraçando os dois, porém de forma mais contida.

— Eu só queria voltar logo para casa. Vocês poderiam ter me poupado de uma noite horrível na casa dos Black. — Lúcio relatou, olhando feio para os garotos.

— Ah, Lúcio. É a família da sua esposa, sabia? E você se dá bem com a maioria deles, só não gosta de Sirius por que nós o escolhemos como padrinho de Harry. — James disse, segurando o riso ao ver a cara indignada de Lúcio.

— Ele não tem problemas com isso, James. Até porque, nós também escolhemos Severo para ser o padrinho de Draco. — a loira explicou, defendendo o marido.

— Ah, isso eu realmente não posso perdoar. Preferir o seboso a mim? — mandou um olhar indignado ao casal Malfoy.

— Não fale assim do Sev, James. — Lily olhou feio para o marido.

Enquanto essa discussão maluca continuava, Draco e Harry pegaram as chaves e entraram cada um em sua casa, saindo de fininho daquela bagunça que se iniciara do lado de fora. Chegando ao seu quarto, Harry logo abriu as cortinas, vendo Draco na janela em frente a sua fazer o mesmo. Ficaram se olhando ainda um tempo, até que Draco pegou uma caneta e indicou sua mão para Harry que logo olhou na sua própria esperando o que viria a seguir.

" **Você tem a obrigação de deixar essa cortina aberta a todo o momento a partir de agora."**

"Você por acaso quer me espiar? Draco Malfoy é um pervertido."

" **Você é meu vizinho desde sempre, não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto."**

Harry arregalou os olhos ao ler aquela frase, e olhou completamente vermelho para o loiro a sua frente, que estava rindo alto – provavelmente de sua cara. Logo soube que ele estava brincando e sentiu um alívio enorme.

"Você é um idiota."

" **Você acha?"**

"Sim, mas é o meu idiota."

Mesmo de longe, Harry viu que Draco ficou sem graça com suas palavras, mas logo voltou ao normal e deu um sorrisinho de lado.

" **Eu não me lembro de ter seu nome gravado em mim, sabe?"**

"Harry Potter. Agora tem."

" **Ridículo. Mas é sério, eu não sou seu."**

"Então o que eu tenho que fazer pra você ser?"

" **Você é tãaaao lerdo, Potter."**

Harry riu enquanto olhava Draco revirando os olhos em impaciência. Ele não era tão lerdo assim, sabe? Ele sabia o que o loiro queria, só gostava de irritar um pouco o outro, mas resolveu fazer sua vontade.

"Vizinho."

Mandou a mensagem fazendo Draco franzir o cenho, logo mandando outra sem dar tempo do outro responder.

"Inimigo de infância."

E continuou mandando.

"Alma gêmea."

E mais uma.

"Draco Malfoy."

Viu Draco lançar-lhe um olhar interrogativo, então Harry lhe sorriu e mandou a última.

"Você quer ser meu namorado?"

Pedir com todas as letras fez Harry ficar ansioso e olhar fixamente em sua mão esperando a resposta, mas o que veio foi diferente do que esperava.

" **Olha pra mim."**

Olhou imediatamente o loiro um pouco adiante se debruçar levemente sobre a janela, e lhe lançar o sorriso mais bonito que já teve o prazer de ver. Harry imitou a ação de Draco, também se debruçando e logo vendo os lábios do outro se mexerem proferindo as palavras que mais queria ouvir.

— Sim, Harry. É o que eu mais quero.


End file.
